GH Alternate Reality 1984
by hopesmom
Summary: This is what may have happened if Holly had not miscarried Lukes child after marrying Robert
1. Chapter 1

Holly's eyes flickered open confused as to why she was awakened from such wonderful sleep when she heard Spencers insistent cries.

"Go back to sleep Luv i'll get him".

She rolled over watching her husband of one year pad across the bedroom naked looking for his robe, he really was a beautiful man she thought, not to mention a great husband and father or step-father, no he is Spencers father since he is officially Spencer Scorpio and Robert is the only father he has known in his five months of life. As much as she loved Luke , Holly wouldn't change the life she has now for anything, Robert was so kind and caring not to mention funny and smart and sexy how could she not have fallen in love with him.

It didn't happen overnight,not the physical part at least,but her loyalty and admiration for Robert was instantaneous. Holly rose from the bed and walked into the nursery which was her room in the beginning of their marriage .She heard Roberts voice crooning to Spencer

"hush little Spencer don't you cry and daddy is gonna buy you a a whatever rhymes with cry , bloody nursery rhymes make no sense eh little one?",

"that's a boy drinking all of your bottle for your old man".

Holly watched the scene with such love in her heart, Robert may not be Spencers biological father but he was his daddy and Robert was every bit the proud papa.

"Darling do you want me to finish that while you dress for work?"

Robert turned and smiled that beautiful smile that always melted her heart.

"No luv, this is daddy and Spencer time"

."OK, well i will fix us some breakfast".

Holly walked downstairs picking up their clothes that were scattered on the stairs and throughout the living room. Last night was quite an evening, not the first time she and Robert had made love but definately the most intense. With only about an hours sleep it is a miracle that either of them are even able to function this morning.

A while later Robert came downstairs already dressed for work as Holly was placing breakfast on the table

"did he nod back off?",

"oh yea eight ounces of formula and a clean bottom is all a Scorpio needs in the morning luv"

."I will keep that in mind Mr. Scorpio"

."Thinking about powdering my bottom darling?"

Robert wrapped his wife in his arms and kissed her deeply

"Mmm keep that up dear and you will be late for work"

Robert smiled and sat down to his breakfast thinking how truly lucky he was to have this woman who had became his friend, confidante, lover and life.

"So hows about you and Spencer join me for lunch today?"

"Oh Robert we would love to but Spencer has a checkup this morning and i'm afraid he may be a bit grumpy after he gets his booster shots".

"Oh no not that , didnt he just get shots?"

"Robert, babies have to have a series of shots during the first year"

"well i dont like it one bit, using my boy for a bloody pin cushion they are"

Holly laughed at his overprotective nature wondering how this wonderful man who couldnt bear seeing Spencer in pain had ever made it as a hardened spy.

Later that morning as Holly finished dressing she heard the doorbell ring, who could that be she wondered as she hurried to get the door before Spencer woke from the noise.

"Bobbie, Ruby so nice to see you both what brings you here so early?"

Bobbie spoke first "Holly we need to talk to you it's important".

Bobbie and Ruby walked into the living room looking very serious,

"holly, sit down dear" said Ruby.

Holly immediately becamed concerned

"oh my God what has happened , has something happened to Robert?"

Bobbie was somewhat surprised by her friends concern for Robert

"No Holly, i havn't seen Robert today"

Holly breathed a sigh of relief and smiled

"I'm sorry its just that ever since the hostage crisis and Robert being shot i am terrified that someone will come tell me he has been hurt again"

Bobbie and Ruby looked at each other intently as the front door closed and a voice from the past spoke

"My my English you certainly are concerned for a man who is supposed to be your husband in name only"

Holly turned and felt herself start to swoon as she came face to face with Luke Spencer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Holly, Holly can you hear me?" Holly opened her eyes and saw Bobbie

"oh my i'm not sure what happened "

Ruby smiled her warm smile and said "It was the shock dear thats all".

Holly turned and saw Luke standing looking at her

"Oh my God, it can't be you are supposed to be dead"

"Sorry to disappoint you English but i prmoise i aint dead yet"

"But, but how? where have you been all this time, i thought you were dead we all thought you were dead"

Luke walked through the scorpio living room looking at pictures of Robert and Holly and his son as a family all smiling and happy.

"Better question baby is how in the hell did you manage to get hooked up with my best friend, i've heard Bobbie and Ruby's version now i want to hear yours and i want to see my son"

Holly couldnt believe this was happening, her fondest dream and her worst nightmare all rolled into one. Ruby's voice broke the silence

"We told him what happened Holly about how you only married Robert to stay in the country and that the marriage is in name only".

Luke stared at her intently "Is this true Holly, is it just a marriage of convenience?"

Holly felt herself become angry as Luke demanded answers but what about his answers

"Wait just a bloody minute, you barge into my home after being gone for well over a year and demand explanations about my life well what about you, where have you been, why did you let me think you were dead all this time?"

Luke hesitated for a second and then proceeded to explain how he had been caught in the avalanche and how he was injured and didn't want to be a burden to her.

"It took me nearly a year to get back on my feet baby i couldn't put this on you, i needed to be whole again before i came back for you"

Holly could feel the tears pooling in her eyesand her heart was breaking for Luke and herself and for Robert her husband, her friend, her lover, her life.

Robert Scorpio was busy at his desk when the phone rang

"Scorpio" said Robert answering the phone in his usual way

"Robert, i really need you to come home right away"

Holly's voice was strained and Robert immediately knew something was wrong

"I'll be right there Luv" Robert hung up the phone and rushed out wondering what had upset his wife so.

"Holly i would like to see my son" said Luke as he paced the scorpio living room.

"I really don't think its a good time Luke he is napping and after Robert gets here we can discuss this"

"Discuss what exactly? What do we need to discuss, i want to see my kid and i want to see him now"

Holly looked up and saw Robert standing in the doorway with a look of total disbelief on his face.

"What the, luke? how? how can this be?"

"Well well if it isn't my buddy my pal my woman stealing best friend" Luke sneered at Robert jealously

"So what happened buddy, you couldn't find a woman of your own so you took mine?"

Holly stepped over to Robert touching his arm and turning to Luke said

"That isn't fair Luke Robert did nothing of the sort"

Roberts arm went around Hollys shoulders protectively as he addressed Luke

"Where in the bloody hell have you been mate?" Holly proceeded to tell Robert Lukes story as Luke looked on obviously disturbed by the closeness between the two.

Robert felt his insides knot as he watched Luke hold Spencer he felt Hollys hand on his arm and he turned to look into her eyes instantly feeling better because everything he needed to know was said with her touch and her smile.

"Luke look i'm sure this has been quite a shock to you as it obviously has been to Holly and I but i'm sure over time we can come to some sort of arrangement here for visitation or something"

Luke handed Spencer off to Ruby who was sitting on the sofa beside him and stood shakily on his bad leg

"what are you saying Robert, i don't intend to visit my son i intend for him and his mother to live with me"

Holly felt herself tense up, with everything that had happened in the last few hours her leaving Robert had never crossed her mind.

"wait a minute pal" Robert said "Holly is my wife and i assure you she isnt going anywhere"

Bobbie stood up from the chair she was seated in and immediately jumped to Lukes side

"Robert we all know that you only married Holly to keep her from being deported but now that Lukes back you can go back to your life"

"My life, my bloody life is here with Holly and that boy and luke has been gone a very long time a lot has happened"

Luke immediately knew that their marriage wasnt just a marriage of convenience he turned to Holly and said

"I think it's time Holly and I spoke alone we have a lot to clear up here"

Holly looked at Robert and back to Luke "anything we say can be said in front of my husband Luke.


	3. Chapter 3

Holly had bundled Spencer up and sent him out with Bobbie and Ruby for a while so she and Robert and Luke could have some time alone to clear the air between them.

Luke was the first to speak

"So why don't you two tell me how this supposed marriage of convenience became more"

"Luke why don't you sit down" Holly said "I will get us some tea"

"I don't need tea darlin i need the truth" turning to Robert Luke adds "are you and Holly man and wife in every sense of the word?"

Robert hesitates only a second before answering

"yes, i love Holly very much and we are as close as two people possibly can be"

Holly felt the pain she saw in Roberts eyes as he told his once best friend that he had indeed been very intimate with her

"Luke please sit down and let us explain"

Luke was very quiet as he sat down on the sofa and looked at Holly, she wasn't the love of his life he thought but she was damned close.

"Luke, Robert and I were married on Feburary 6th of last year and at first it was merely an arrangement to keep me from being deported"

"Holly and I became very good friends those first few months pal, we were all the other had" Robert added

"So when did this friendship turn into more?" Luke asked.

Robert and Holly looked at each other and Holly answered

"A few months after our marriage there was a crisis at the hospital, Bobbie and Monica Quartermaine were held hostage and Robert was seriously wounded saving them, he was hospitalized in grave condition i thought he was going to die and it was during that time at his bedside that i realized that i loved him"

Lukes concern for his friend turned to horror as he said

"So you fell in love with him while carrying my child?"

"Did you have sex with him while pregnant with my baby?"

"Yes, we made love for the first time when i was seven months pregnant"

Luke leaped up from the sofa and lunged for Robert

"Why you son of a, how could you have sex with my woman while my child was inside her?"

"Luke please" Holly said "Please calm down and let me finish"

Robert spoke and said "Luke whatever happened between Holly and I had nothing to do with you or with little Spencer, it was a very natural loving act that happened between a man and a woman who had been married for months, hell we were in love"

"Luke please realize that Robert would never have done anything to jeapardize Spencer, I initiated it and frankly i do not regret one second of the time that we have spent together"

Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing, his best friend and the woman he loved were married and raising his child together. Luke walked to the front door and turned and said very sadly

"I loved you both and you have betrayed me and i'll be damned if I am gonna stand by and let you two play happy little family with my son"

with that he turned and walked out the door as Robert put his arm around Holly he said

"I love you Holly and whatever happens please know that the past few months have been the happiest in my life"

Holly knew that her life was about to change and the thought of losing Robert terrified her but the thought of losing Spencer terrified her more...

to be continued tomorow


	4. Chapter 4

Robert rolled over in his sleep reaching for his wife. Feeling nothing but cold sheets he immediately sat up and called out

"Holly".

Grabbing his robe he stepped out onto the landing and looked into Spencers room and saw her looking so small and frail sitting in the dark watching over her sleeping son.

"Holly?"

she turned to meet his gaze and the sight of her sad tear filled eyes cut him to the core.

"Holly, luv whats wrong sweetheart?" he whispered.

She stood and wrapped her arms around his waist while burying her head in his chest.

"Robert, i am so afraid Luke will try to take our baby from us".

To hear her refer to Spencer as "our baby" just reinforced his conviction that he had done nothing to purposely hurt Luke. Luke had chosen to not return to this wonderful creature and he had lucked out to had been given the opportunity to get a chance to love her.

"Luke doesn't have a chance in hell of ever taking Spencer from us Luv".

"He wants it all or nothing at all so nothing will be what he ends up with".

Holly thought about her husbands words and knowing Luke as she did she knew he would never accept a secondary role in Spencers life.

"Robert, perhaps we can speak to him again tomorow and make some sort of amicable arrangements".

Robert slowly shook his head amazed at his wifes charitable spirit

"We will try Luv, now come on lets go back to bed before we wake up this little bugger".

Wrapping his arm around her waist they walked back to their bedroom and held each other for the rest of the night.

Luke sat at a table at Kellys fidgeting with his coffee cup while awaiting Robert and Holly. He was suprised when Robert had contacted him that morning requesting a meeting. He looked up and saw his best friend and his "woman" walk into the diner holding hands.

"Well well if it isnt the happy couple".

Robert pulled out a chair for Holly and spoke directly to Luke

"Luke, why don't we try to be civil today OK".

Luke glanced over at Holly and replied

"Oh commissioner i inted to play this very cool believe me i have too much to lose to lose my cool".

Rose walked over and noticed the tension at the table and thought to herself hos badly she felt for everyone involved in this mess

"Robert, Holly can i get you guys anything?".

"Just some coffee please Rose" replied Holly.

"Same for me luv" Robert said while making himself comfortable in the chair.

"OK, can i ask why you asked for this little reunion?" Luke said in his snidest voice.

"Luke" Holly hesitated and spoke again

"Luke, Robert and i would like to talk with you about Spencer".

Luke immediately noticed Roberts hand squeezing Hollys.

"Speaking of my offspring where is he now?"

"He is with a sitter" replied Holly.

Robert spoke then

"Look Luke we need to come to some sort of arrangement here,none of us can go on like this, you left our home the other night after making some pretty pointed threates and I for one would like to know what you plan to do"

Luke glared at his former friend.

"I want what's mine Scorpio".

With this Holly looked directly into Lukes eyes and spoke

"What exactly do you consider yours Luke, you left me alone and pregnant. I was about to be deported and i had no one, no one but Robert and he stepped up for you because you weren't here. He took care of me, he trusted me, he loves me unconditionally and I love him"

Luke shifted uncomfortably in his seat not wanting to hear any of this but Holly continued

"Luke, no one here set out to hurt you. Robert and I shared a home, we shared a life and we shared my pregnancy. We shared this miracle, and the more Spencer grew within me the more my love for Robert grew"

.Luke put his head into his hands snd sighed

"It should have been me sharing those things with you English".

Robert and Holly looked at each other intently and Robert spoke

"Look Luke we want you to be part of Spencers life and when he is old enough to understand we will all sit down and explain to him that you are his biological father".

"That's very big of you Robert, offering to allow me to be a small part of my sons life"Luke replied sarcastically.

Holly sat up straight in her chair and spoke very slowly directly to Luke

"You will never be able to take Spencer from us Luke, we can offer him a home a family not to mention stability, what can you give him Luke?".

Luke stood up and walked over to the window Hollys words had been dead on, what did he have to offer a child? no job, no home, no money."Luke?" Roberts voice intruded on his thoughts.

"Luke, please we don't want to make this into a battle, Holly and i have talked a lot about this and we have decided to move to my home in Australia, raise Spencer there and we will write you with updates and send pictures and you can come and visit him as often as you like.We will be leaving as soon as a replacement is found for police commissioner in the meantime why don't you spend some time withSpencer and lets try to make the best out of this thing"

Luke turned and looked at his friend who had tears in his eyes and he knew Robert well enough to know that he was an honorable man and he would make good on all of his promises. Luke reached out to his dear friend for the first time in so long and let himself embrace Robert

"OK pal but you promise me, promise me to always always take care of them, they are both special ya know"

Robert felt himself choke up as he spoke

"Yea i know how special they are and I also know how hard this is for you to let go, I don't think I could ever let either one of them go Luke they are my family and my life"

. "Hey you two is this a private moment or can anyone join?" Holly said while taking each of their hands

"Come on guys lets go see our son"

And the three friends walked out of the diner and down to the docks laughing and joking about old times reaquainting themselves with the part of theirselves that had been absent for too long...


	5. Chapter 5

This takes us to 2005 Luke is in Australia to see his oldest son graduate from university...

Luke stood on the back patio of his best friends home in Sydney feeling somewhat grumpy about the fact that his oldest child was graduating from college. He couldn't possible be 57 years old he thought to himself he still felt like a young man.

The years had often been hard for Luke, after Robert and Holly had left Port Charles with Spencer he had been depressed about all of the things he had lost in his life when a miracle happened one night on the docks a figure approached him who turned out to be to his shock none other than his Laura. Laura had explained how she had been kidnapped by the Cassadines and had escaped their prison to return to him. The two of them soon took off for adventures all over the world which often brought them here to visit their friends and see little Spencer as often as possible.

Life on the run had not been easy for the Spencers especially after their son Lucky was born. Luke had never realized the great responsibility Robert had taken by raising Spencer until Luke himself was confronted with the day to day struggles of providing for a family and keeping them safe. Now of course there was also Lesley Lu his little girl to consider, her impending birth had been what prompted the Spencers to settle back in Port Charles and try to lead a somewhat normal life which for them was quite a stretch.

Luke proudly watched Spencer and Lucky play soccer on the lawn, at twenty-two Spencer was tall, athletic and blessed with his mothers good looks which included dark curly hair, he had however inherited Lukes blue eyes. Lucky was over a year younger than Spencer but he was also tall and good looking and he had also been fortunate enough to not look much like his father, he was indeed Lauras son right down to his disposition. Robert walked out onto the patio and took a sit next to his old friend

"Would you like a beer mate?"

Luke smiled and nodded affirmative as he watched the goings on in the yard. The game had expanded to include Charles, Robert and Hollys nineteen year old son, and Reilly, their sixteen year old son,on Luckys team. On Spencers team were Robert and Hollys twelve year old twins Trevor and Tristan and his and Lauras daughter Lulu who was also twelve.

"Here's your beer pal, who's winning?"

"Ya know i believe Spencer and the munchkins might just beat those three big boys there".

Robert laughed and surveyed his children at play. He was proud of each and every one of them and felt himself to be a lucky guy indeed to have spent the past twenty-three years with the love of his life Holly who at this moment walked out onto the patio

"Robert will you watch Rebecca while Laura and I go finalize the plans for Spencers graduation party?"

Robert reached and took three year old Rebecca from her mother , how surprised they had been to discover that at age forty-one Holly had been pregnant with her sixth child.

"No problem Luv I will man the troops you and Laura go on to town and spend lots of money"

Holly smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek

"I love you Mr. Scorpio"

"Ditto Mrs. Scorpio" Robert replied.

Luke and Laura also exchanged kisses and hugs and soon the women were off for the day.

"You know Spencer i have never properly thanked you"

"For what" Luke replied.

"For bringing Holly to Port Charles and into my life, it's been a helluva ride mate"

With that the two friends clinked their beer bottles together

"Cheers!" they both said and turned to watch the best part of both of them laugh and play on the lawn, even little Rebecca was out there with the big kids. Eight children spawned by two rogues who had found friendship and then found love and created this group who were all more than friends they were indeed a family.


End file.
